Favor Life In New Heart
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: H I A T U S—unpredictable update required. Unexpected problem required—will you be patient until published?


Favor Life in New Heart

Pairing : Hirumamo (Disini saya juga ikut menjadi tokoh cerita sebagai –ehm- baca aja deh)

Disclaimer : It's not my mine :P

Summary : Untuk pertama kalinya Mamori merasakan apa itu arti hidup dan patah hati sesungguhnya semenjak kedatangan murid baru di sekolahnya…

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, OC.

Author : Miharu Koyama

© Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Chapter 1 : My Life?

Normal Pov

Siapa yang tidak kenal Mamori? Dia anak dari komite disiplin yang sangat pandai. Dikenal sebagai trio jenius bersama Yukimitsu dan Hiruma, setidaknya sampai hari itu tiba…

"SEMUANYA! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho!" teriak seorang murid yang membuat seisi kelas 2-1 terkejut.

"BENARKAH?"

"YA! DI-DIA SANGAT~ KAWAII~"

Hiruma yang mendengar itu hanya cuek. Sebaliknya, Mamori terlihat terkejut.

Tatsuya-sensei pun menenangkan seluruh murid-murid di kelas.

"Sudah sudah, baiklah, sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru, _Koyama, please in to class."_ Perintah sang sensei.

Seluruh kelas pun terdiam. Kenapa guru mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris?

GREK!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Sang gadis kecil itu pun masuk ke kelas dengan anggunnya…

"WUAAAAH~ KAWAI~" teriak murid laki-laki.

"Sudah, tenang anak-anak, sensei akan mengenalkan murid baru, _Koyama, please introduce yourself."_

_"Okay, guys, my name is Miharu Koyama. You can call me Miharu. Tatsuya-sensei, can I sit now?"_ Tanya Murid baru itu dengan nada yang, ukh, manis.

_"Okay Koyama, you can sit between Hiruma and Anezaki."_ Tunjuk Tatsuya-sensei dengan wajah yang, uhm. Sedikit ketakutan.

"Arigatou, Tatsuya-sensei."

Miharu pun melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya. Setelah sampai, dia menyapa Hiruma dengan, ukh. Manis.

"Ohayo, Hiruma-kun. Watashi Miharu Koyama desu. You can call me Miharu. Nice to meet you :)"

Seluruh kelas terdiam. Apa Miharu tidak tahu yang diajaknya bicara adalah komandan dari neraka?

"Hn"

_"Hm? Hiruma-kun? You don't remember me?"_

_"Hn, who are you, fucking woman?"_

_"Heh, you baka, don't remember you sister."_

_SISTER?_

_"Ho~ Miko Haruyama, right? You change your name to Miharu Koyama? Not cute."_

_"Oh c'mon, My Name Miharu Koyama, not Miko Haruyama. She is my twin sister, okay? REMEMBER!"_

Miharu pun duduk ke tempat duduknya. Dia meminta maaf kepada semuanya supaya tak salah paham. Tentu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ehm, anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Perintah Tatsuya-sensei.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut…

-skip saja ya kegiatan di kelas-

Sepulang sekolah, Hiruma pun berjalan ke ruang klub. Tanpa sengaja, dia berpapasan dengan Mamori yang juga bertujuan sama dengan Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun? Konichiwa."

"Hn, kenapa kau ada di sini manager sialan?"

"Aku hanya berjalan ke ruang klub. Kenapa?"

"… Tidak apa-apa…"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang klub –ehm- bersama.

"ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! CEPAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 100 KALI! YANG TIDAK LARI AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN CERBERUS! CERBERUS! SANTAP MEREKA! YA-HA!"

Teriak Hiruma.

"HIEE! BAIK HIRUMA/HIRUMA-SAN!"

Latihan neraka mereka pun dimulai. KEKEKE.

"Hiruma-kun?" panggil Mamori.

"Ada apa manager sialan?"

"Ada yang mencarimu didepan. Dia—"

Belum selesai Mamori bicara, Hiruma langsung meninggalkannya ke ruang klub. Sesampai Hiruma disana, ia menemukan Miharu duduk dengan, ehm. Manis.

_"Hiruma? Long time not see."_

_"What do you want, Fucking woman?"_

_"C'mon, call me Miharu. Not FUCKING WOMAN!"_

_"And can you speak japan now FUCKING MIHARU KOYAMA?_"

"Okay, Hiruma. Bisakah kau memberikan 'itu' kepadaku?"

"Tidak akan kuberikan kepadamu."

Hening…

"Eeeeeeh? Untuk apa aku datang jauh jauh ke jepang jika hanya mendapatkan kata 'TIDAK' darimu?"

"Kau disuruh oleh orang tua sialanku kan?"

"Jika 'TIDAK' bagaimana? Youichi Hiruma?"

"Dan aku bertanya jika tidak kenapa kau kemari, adik sialan?"

TBC

**Maaf ya kalau ngantung ceritanya! Habis, saya nggak punya waktu buat fanfic ini! Miharu pamit dulu ya! Bye~~**

Chapter 2 : What do you want, Fucking sister?

-"Benarkah itu adik sialan?"

-"Oh, tidak. HIRUMA!"

-"Ayo kita selamatkan adikku, manager sialan!"


End file.
